2Min
by cloudytruth33
Summary: <html><head></head>a short shounen-ai SHINee fic. TaeminxMinho slight onkey</html>


Minho had the day off with Taemin, they decided to take a train and get away from Seoul for the day. The two had a great day. But as they reached the train station Taemin didn't want to leave. The two were hiding something from the other member's of SHINee.

Taemin: I don't want to go home yet.

Minho: What do you mean?

Taemin: I'm having so much fun I don't want to return to the dorm.

Minho: Why didn't you say so before we got to the trainstation?

Taemin: You don't mind?

Minho: Why must we stop having fun now.

Taemin: I thought I was the only one not wanting to finish our date yet.

Minho: Now why would you think that?

Taemin: I don't know.

Minho: If it means I get to spend more time just the two of us why would I want to go home?

Taemin: Why do you always know the right thing to say?

Minho: Because I know what you want to hear.

Taemin: Don't you have a schedule this afternoon?

Minho: I'll call Onew-hyung to get him to cover for me.

Taemin: Are you sure that's alright?

Minho: Don't worry about it. What do you want to eat?

Taemin: Sweet potato noodles.

Minho: Ok.

Taemin: There is one thing I hate about us dating.

Minho: That we have to hide it from everyone?

Taemin: Yea.

Minho: Me too.

Minho and Taemin arrived at the noodle bar so that they could eat before deciding what else they would do before they had to leave.

Minho: Why won't you let me feed you?

Taemin: It's embarrassing.

Minho: I embarrass you?

Taemin: You know that's not what I meant.

Minho: So let me feed you, I don't care if people are watching us.

Taemin gave in and leant forward to take the food off of Minho's chopsticks which were in front of him. Taemin was blushing embarrassed since fans were watching them.

Taemin: Did you contact Onew-hyung?

Minho: Yea, I text him, he can't shout at me this way.

Taemin laughed, as the two finished eating and returned to the trainstation since it was late. Minho sighed frustrated.

Taemin: What's wrong?

Minho: We missed the last train home.

Taemin: Really?

Minho started walking.

Taemin: Where are you going?

Minho: Information desk see what time the next train is.

Taemin waited for Minho to return knowing he would most likely get in the way if he went with him. Minho came back talking on his phone. Taemin looked at him confused.

Minho: (mouthing) Key.

Taemin: Let me talk to him.

Minho: Sure, Key I'm putting Taemin on the phone.

Taemin: Key-umma.

Minho: I'm gonna get us something to drink, wait here.

Minho walked away again leaving Taemin to talk to Key.

Taemin: I'm sorry we were eating and got carried away.

Key: You were meant to be back hours ago, Minho even cancelled his schedule, what's going on with you two recently, you've both been really distracted?

Taemin: I know but we haven't been able to spend much time alone recently, so we thought spending our day off together would be ok, we never meant to return late.

Key: I know our schedule makes it hard to have a relationship but you can't let it get in the way of your work.

Taemin: I'm really sorry Key-umma, everything will go back to normal tomorrow I promise you.

Key: Do you want me to send a car or will you get the first train back?

Taemin: We'll get the first train home, is Onew-hyung mad?

Key: Yes of course he's mad, since you ruined our evening too, but I'll deal with him.

Taemin: Key-umma I didn't know you had a date with Onew-hyung tonight we're truly sorry. I'll see you in the morning.

Key: I'll see you tomorrow.

Taemin hung up the phone as Minho returned. Minho handed Taemin a bottle of water. The two smiled at eachother.

Taemin: Well this does have a plus side i guess.

Minho: And what would that be?

Taemin: We get to spend more time together.

Minho: It's starting to rain we should find somewhere to stay tonight.

Taemin: It's raining I didn't notice.

Minho pulled off his jacket and pulled Taemin close so he could cover them both from the rain. Trying to get away from the rain Taemin was worried about where they might end up, since he knew they would have to sleep at some point. Minho directed them towards the nearest hotel, Taemin happily followed, he would follow Minho everywhere if he could. Taemin kept his face covered not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

As they arrived in their room Taemin smiled happy by the thought he could spend the night with Minho alone since they hadn't done it in so long.

Minho: Before you rest why don't you shower.

Taemim: Nn Good idea.

Taemin smiled happily before walking towards the bathroom. Minho stared at him until he was out of site. Minho layed out the double set of futon's while waiting for Taemin.

Minho smiled at Taemin as he entered the room in just his boxers. Minho walked over to him.

Minho: You should learn to dry your hair properly.

Taemin: But I like it when you do it for me.

Minho laughed as he took the towel from Taemin's shoulders and put it over his head drying the younger one's hair. Taemin put his arms around Minho's waist wanting to be closer to him. Minho tilted Taemin's head up so they could kiss. Minho licked his lips teasing Taemin as he walked away to the bathroom.

Taemin sat on the futon waiting patiently for Minho to come back. Minho entered the room with just a towel on. He looked at Taemin who was laid on the futon spread out, as he got closer he noticed Taemin's heavy breathing a sign that Taemin was in a deep sleep. Minho sighed and rolled his eyes. Minho put his boxers back on and sat down next to Taemin and stroked his hair.

Minho laid down entangling his legs in Taemin's and kissing his neck.

Minho: Good night my love.

Minho closed his eyes and held Taemin close smiling to himself. They would stay like that until they had to return to their hectic lives in the morning.


End file.
